Lawrence Al Suther
Lawrence Al Suther, alias Lulu, started out as a huge joke between Tobias Isaksen and Mathias Joe, but soon developed into an actual character. He did his debut in A Hedgehog's Tale, where he was a horny, silly teen that confused as good as everyone he met. From there on he gained his own fanfiction, Life of Lawrence, written by his owner, Alliumphobia. Character Inspiration No one knows quite what inspired the creation of Lulu, though, it might have been lame gay jokes and male strippers. But it's all speculations. Personality Lulu is a very happy and outgoing character, often smiling and talking to people. Even though he's portrayed as a happy character, Lulu isn't all what he pretends to be. Confusion regarding his own transvestite-self, annoyance towards his parents and worry for his insane friends gnaw away at him, and to top it off with a big, homo crush. Alas, Lulu is not quite a happy camper, after all. Major Events There's not much known about Lulu, but one of the things that could be major would be when The Hedgehog, one of his friends, set off towards LA to kidnap Johnny Depp, which is seen in Life of Lawrence. He recieves a call from the FBI, which no one knows what is about yet, and is somehow convinced to leave to fetch his insane friend. Background and family Lulu grew up in a rich home with a paranoid father and a snotty mother, which gave him something of a rebel attitude and sarcastic comebacks to most things. Mama Suther Her real name is unknown, henche the oddness of her title. She works as a fashion-designer and is constantly nagging Lulu about his hideous yellow dress. Papa Suther He's paranoid, he's rich and he doesn't give a damn. Being a lawyer he makes quite a lot of money, but no one knows how he actually gained all of his money. He's not that awesome, after all. His house is full of traps and hidden things due to his paranoia, which often captures and attempts to murder people that isn't familiar with the house. Friendships and relationships Friendship with The Hedgehog Hedgehog seems to rely on Lulu for a lot of things, like advice and help in situations. But in Life of Lawrence their friendship is portrayed as quite odd, but honest. Talents Dancing Lulu has a talent for dancing and will gladly show you a few moves if he's in the mood. Gaming While being a rich kid, Lulu get's everything he wants. Including all sorts of expensive gaming equipment. So, spending his time gaming and sleazing, Lulu gained some serious skills over time. Appearances Life of Lawrence Since the fiction is about Lulu, he plays quite a big part in his insane adventure of bi-polar frienships and odd characters. LOSeR Playing a small part, Lulu is portrayed as a cheerful and coy girl, appearing and disappearing through the story. A Hedgehog's Tale In the original version Lulu have a slightly bigger part, but since the fiction is on hiatus due to rewriting, no one knows what kind of part he will play. Quotes and Catchphrases *''"Well, isn't this just great, Hedge? The air is fresh, my boxer's stuck inside -"'' *''"Ah, right, that way,"'' *''"But I thought you said yes!"'' Category:OC's